Fire Nation Captures Earth Bender (request)
by syncum
Summary: The Fire Nation girls capture and punish an Earth Bender prisoner.


**I haven't watched the show in awhile so I did the best I could with what I knew.**

"Madam, I have the prisoner."

"Excellent, bring him in," Azula, the Princess of the Fire Nation, stated to the guard as he left the prisoner on the ground.

He was an earth bender named Oda. He was captured on the Fire Nation grounds, practicing his bending skills. He was trying to level a platform high enough to see into the Princess's window. She believed it was her duty to take are of the prisoner and make sure he was given the right punishment.

"Well, well, look what we have here," she stated as she lifted his chin and he was helpless on his knees, "I have been told that you were trespassing on Fire Nation grounds. And of all the things you could have been doing here, you were found trying to sneak around and peek through a Princess's window! I should have you killed.."

Oda was terrified. He knew he was in deep trouble and there was no way out of this one.

She grabbed him by the chains around his hands. He was sat into a chair in the middle of the room.

"But instead I feel as though someone's stupid decisions they make shouldn't be punished by death because they were horny. So I brought some friends with me. Let's see if you ever even think of peaking on someone like a Princess again!"

Two other girls came into the room in barely any clothes.

"This is Mai and Ty Lee. They're here to help me punish you for your actions."

This was happening so fast for Oda that his cock instantly got hard as he saw the to other women enter almost completely naked.

"Look ladies, I think he's ready," Azula spoke as she noticed the bulge in his pants.

The three ladies undressed themselves and all walked towards Oda. They practically ripped his pants off and exposed his rock hard cock.

"Let's heat things up," she said as she lit a ring of fire around the four of them.

The girls almost instantly went for his cock. Azula, of course, went for his cock and started by jacking him off before putting it almost all the way down her throat. Mai massaged his balls as Ty Lee licked his balls. The heat between the ring of fire and Azula's mouth as well as their hands were almost too much for the Earth bender as he was already sweating. They all giggled as they switched between sucking his cock and his balls.

"Next time you'll think twice about wanting to fuck a Fire Bender!" Mai yelped before popping his balls into her mouth.

Azula started giving a sloppy blowjob, getting spit all over his cock. She was gagging on it and deep throating the entire thing. The other girls giggled and watched, waiting for their turn. Mai was next as she gagged and struggled to get it in her mouth. Finally she did and the other girls grabbed her hair and forced her head up and down on his cock faster than anything he'd ever felt. The sound of the throat being fucked and her gagging on her spit and his big cock was almost enough to make him cum.

Before her ruined the fun, Ty Lee got up and lowered herself onto Oda's cock. He was helpless as his hands were still chained together. Ty Lee faced away from his as the other two played with her tits. Oda's cock felt like it was on fire as if felt like Ty Lee's pussy had heated up a lot. She bounced up and down on him and moaned in pleasure. The other two massaged her tits and bite her nipples. Azula licked and sucked on her nipple. The nipple play really turned on Ty Lee as she started bouncing faster and harder, eventually leading to her cumming all over his dick.

Mai happily jumped up and took her place. She bounced on his cock and smiled wide.

"He's so big!" she exclaimed.

The other girls giggled. Azula went down to Mai's pussy as it was being ravished by an Earth Bender's big rock hard penis. She stuck out her tongue as it dragged across his cock and onto Mai's clit as she came down on his cock. She moaned loud at the realization of what the Princess was doing. Ty Lee noticed as well and decided to join. She got beside Azula and sucked on Oda's balls while Mai bounced on his dick and Azula licked his shaft and Mai's clit. After awhile, she slammed down on his balls and Azula sucked on her clit. That was enough to make her cum as she covered his cock and both the girl's faces. They giggled and licked Mai's pussy juices off each other.

Now it was the Princess's turn. She jumped on his cock and he instantly felt like his cock was burning it was so hot. She bounced harder and faster than both of the other girls. She moaned loud and closed her eyes, enjoying his cock.

"Fuck this cock is so good! Mai, Ty Lee, get me the wax!" she exclaimed with a huge smile.

"What?!" Oda tried to interrupt, but it was too late.

The two friends of Azula's had pour burning hot was onto Azula's chest and tits. It ran down her body and onto his cock and some on his balls. He practically screamed in pain. She laughed at the sound. Then they poured it straight onto her pussy, getting a lot more on his dick and balls. The burning was enough to make Azula cum all over Oda's cock. He yelled louder as her pussy juices burned down his penis. He was in pain but at the same time he seemed to enjoy it. He was close to cumming and they all knew it.

They all got on their knees and Azula jacked him off until he shot a huge load all over the three girl's faces and tits. They all giggled and licked each other's faces clean. She then grabbed his balls and used her fire bending skills to boil his semen.

"Now good luck getting a girl pregnant pervert! Your semen is basically pointless!" They all laughed as they dressed, "get this piece of shit out of here," she said with a grin as she walked out of the room.


End file.
